


Anxiety Sucks

by cbtothekk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a good boyfriend, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: It’s not exactly how it’s shown in the media.





	Anxiety Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic Attacks- I describe the feeling of it, it may be triggering so please be careful.
> 
> I am sick of panic attacks :P So I wrote this, hoping one day someone will do this to me. I also based Kuroko's panic attack off of what mine feel like, so I apologise if this isn't exactly accurate for everyone.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It’s not exactly how it’s shown in the media. Kuroko would always scoff at the made up image in his mind of an anxiety attack meaning hyperventilating and rocking back and forth sobbing before being taken to hospital, because that never happened to him? Perhaps other people experienced it like that? But Kuroko didn’t.

His were more silent panicking. It gave him no warning. He could be doing anything, and then his mind was blank for a second, and his heart rate would pick up, out of nowhere. Giving him no time to react before he was clutching at his stomach, experiencing the heavy feeling in his gut weigh him down until he was on the floor, his legs crossed with one hand placed over his lower stomach, and the other resting on his chest as he tried to control his breathing. His mind going haywire, unable to concentrate on righting himself. Thoughts raced through his mind- when will this end. I was doing so well. Whoever finds me is going to be so disappointed. I need to fix this quick. I’m sorry.

Deep down, he knew it wasn’t actually his fault, and no one would be disappointed in him. But the blood rushing through his head made it so difficult to think rationally.

His loud mind made the sound of a door closing sound muffled and foreign.

He barely registered the thump through the floor of something hitting the ground, most likely a bag. To any outsiders, it most likely looked like Kuroko was meditating. His eyes shut as he breathed deeply, but the way his brows were furrowed and the small droplets of sweat that glided down his slightly trembling form, was enough for Seijuurou, who had been the one to drop his bag once he entered their shared bedroom to Kuroko on the floor, to understand what was going on. He left the room and began brewing a tea for Kuroko, as he knew he’d like that.

Seijuurou took his time brewing the tea, he also decided to microwave a heat pack. Kuroko was always so cold.

When his things were ready, he set the tea down on a coaster in their lounge-room, and the heat pack on the couch, heating Tetsuya’s seat ready for him.

He slowly walked into the room, where Tetsuya seemed to be calmer, yet still stuck in his own head. This part was always Seijuurou’s least favourite, he had to alert Tetsuya of his presence somehow, but no matter what he did the result was always the same, unavoidable.

“..Tetsuya, dear” He had spoken softly and calmly, trying not to startle him too much.

Kuroko jolted violently, tears filling his eyes before he even realised who was there. “I’m sorry!” he whispered brokenly as he shielded himself from whoever broke him from his stupor.

 It wasn’t as if Kuroko had a history of violence. None of his past partners, or family ever hit him or treated him bad. But whenever Kuroko was like this, he would get so deep in his own mind, and become almost comfortable in that state- even though he was the least comfortable he had ever been. He was at mercy to his demons, unable to use any flight or fight response to escape, as it was all in his head. And his mind followed him everywhere.

“Hey love, it’s just me. It’s Seijuurou” he repeated softly, his usually hard eyes softening as he brought his hand down to cup Kuroko’s face, looking into his eyes worriedly.

“Sei-kun?” Kuroko asked, his eyes focusing. Akashi nodded, and helped him up, holding his hand securely as he walked him to the lounge.

He sat Kuroko down on the couch and adjusted the heat pack onto his lap before he placed Kuroko’s favourite blanket over him, making sure he was snug, then pressing play on a movie they had been meaning to watch. Kuroko took small sips of the tea Akashi had made for him. It was perfect for the situation. Honey vanilla and chamomile tea.

Akashi rushed back to their room, and changed out of his work suit, and put some more comfortable clothes on.

As Akashi settled in next to him, Kuroko leant into Akashi, loving the calming natural scent of Akashi mixed with his tea.

Not a perfect afternoon. Not a good one at all. But Kuroko knew that Akashi would always be there to help him out afterwards. Always assured that Akashi would be there when he needed him. And he always was.

And that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey- You made it to the end. Congrats. Be sure to tell me if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, and please comment and kudos! It really makes my day :)


End file.
